supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Excavation Site
Excavation Site is the Second World of Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll. It is themed around an industrial site with spinning gears and trees. It is very easy, similar to Monkey Island Stages Like the other worlds, Excavation site has 10 stages. 9 normal stages and 1 bonus stage. Downhill This level is simple. It is a straight path going downhill, with some obstacles on the sides. If the player stays in the center, he/she should be able to beat it in seconds. Speed Limit This level introduces half pipes. The player needs to roll through a large half pipe while avoiding the obstacles. It is also easy, like the other levels in this world. High Bridges This level has 2 slim high bridges without rails. However, if the player falls, he/she will simply have to try again, or if you are on the second bridge, just roll on to the goal. Bumpers This level introduces bumpers. When they player hits a bumper, they will bounce back further than normal. It is straight, but the players must turn to avoid bumpers and obstacles. Seven Bridges (Bonus Stage) As the name implies, there are seven bridges in this level, connecting 4 different platforms. Each bridge has 7 bananas, and there is also 1 banana on the starting platform, making 50 total. Railtrack This level is a winding path, where the ground in the center of the path is lower than the rest of the ground. The player must stay in the center and reach the goal, because if they go to fast, he/she will leave the middle and have a high chance of falling. Slowness is key on this stage. Brick Joints This level is a maze, filled with obstacles and elevated land. The player may run into a few dead ends, but should have an easy time with this stage. Starship This level is a straight path that gets lower and lower in later sections of the level. There are also thin rails the player can go on. This level contains this worlds hidden banana. Stream This level is a curvy path with lots of obstacles. In the path are many thin holes going through the path that are too small for the monkeys to fit in. These holes make the stage look like a stream. Pitfalls This level has many obstacles and holes in the ground. This is the first level where there are ways the player can fall without going over a boundary (such as elevated land or railings). Hidden Banana This banana is known as the Super Sweet Banana. It can be obtained on the last rail of Starship. If the player is going slow enough, he/she will drop and obtain the banana. Music This world music is Spin the Wheel by Inara George. *Regular Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2OC0MHDgO0 *Vocal Traxx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrxLQhHjETg Trivia *This world introduces halfpipes and pitfalls. *Despite being the second world, the hidden banana is one of the more difficult to get. *A lot of people say the music reminds them of classic Disney music. *Some people consider this world just as easy as Monkey Island. *This world's credits have a platform that has a banana hole in the middle with four circular holes in the corners. Category:Worlds